


Heather learns to accept Courtney as her Princess

by Jose2bJose



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose
Summary: Heather gets trapped under Courtney and realises some feelings she’d buried deep inside herself
Relationships: Courtney/Heather (Total Drama)
Kudos: 12





	Heather learns to accept Courtney as her Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to write this after my friend told me about the episode with Courtney's princess dress (I haven't watched that episode yet myself)

For some reason she had gotten permission to stay to see the next round of trails. The remaining teens had to set up and do a play. And she got to witness it all without having to participate. And wasn't  _ that _ a nice change.

"Careful there, princess, we can't have you break your little neck," she yelled out as Courtney was struggling to keep her balance getting up on stage in a huge purple princess gown.

"Heather, shut up!" Both Courtney and Chris told her. They was about to start the 'play' and Chris started 'reading' as soon as the cameras was rolling.

Heather pouted as she went over and took her seat again in a director’s chair she'd nicked from the host when he wasn't looking.

They ran through without too much trouble, only a little bit of sabotaging from both teams.

When Chris left and the cameras mostly wasn't on anymore the teens frantically scattered around, getting out of costumes and what not. Heather had found joy in seeing Courtney kiss a frog and almost getting pushed of the stage at one point. Chris really knew how to spin a fun story.

Heather was on her way over to where Courtney was left standing at the edge, trying to manoeuvre the dress so she could see the steps down. Just as she was reaching there Courtney took a step forward, missing the step stool by a few centimeters and fell right into Heather and they tumbled to the ground hard.

Both girls groaned in pain at the impact from gravel, sticks and wood splinters digging into their skin. Heather got it worst, not only getting landed on which meant she was on the bottom and therefore had all the stones and sticks presses uncomfortably into her back and thighs and but, but the weight on Courtney and her massive dress was unbearable.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Screamed the brunette on top, pushing her upper body up with her hands.

"Well, I  _ was _ going to make your life miserable, but you did that quite well by yourself," Heather replied, full of herself as usually. "Now get off of me!"

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere right now," Courtney laughed with a smirk. "You're at my mercy now, and I don't think you deserve mercy for how you've treated me."

Heather lifted her arms to try and push the other girl off but Courtney quickly grabbed them one at a time and pinned her effectively under her right out for all to see. That no-one was around anymore was a miracle, Heather thought. No way in hell was she gonna get seen caught under a giant pile of fabric and her crush.

She blushed slightly and her eyes widen, she scowled. She had not meant to think that thought. How she hated Courtney for making her think stuff like that.

Courtney could think of a lot of logical and not logical reasons why she just saw Heather blush and then scowl like she got caught saying something she hadn't meant to say out loud. But she hadn't said anything, and so Courtney was at a loss for words that stretched until Heather started to try and get free again, not looking at her anymore.

"You're not going anywhere, not until I let you," Courtney said and tightened her grip on Heather's wrists a little.

"What do you want!?" Heather snarled at her, tugging against her restraints, still not giving up, even if her blush didn't go away. Fuck, how was Courtney so strong?

"I want you to apologize for how you have treated me." Courtney declared, trying to get Heather to look at her again. "You started this stupid rivalry and I'm tired of playing along! Apologize and tell me why you thought it was acceptable to treat me like crap."

Heather still had her head turned to the side and dared a glance up at Courtney. She was looking down on her with determination and genuine want for …. something. Heather quickly looked away again but didn't say anything for a while and neither did Courtney.

Minutes went by.

"I'm sorry," Heather mumbled softly. Her blush was still visible, the thought of Courtney genuinely sad making her regret her choices of how she interacted with her over all these months. She had been a right bitch, just because she couldn't accept her own feelings for the other girl, nor realise how to deal with them, so she'd pushed it away.

Courtney looked at her as a soft smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you," she said and she leaned down and gently kissed Heather's cheek before letting go of her wrists and getting up from her and the ground. When standing up she reached down a hand. "Come on, let's get up."


End file.
